


The Hang of it

by Knott



Category: True Detective
Genre: M/M, de-aged Rustin Cohle
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-05-24
Packaged: 2018-01-20 23:01:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 2,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1528946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knott/pseuds/Knott





	1. Chapter 1

“不，操。”  
“真正的孩子爱看这个，Rust。”  
“你知道你在暗示两件事，对吧？你在暗示我不是真的，或者我不是个孩子。”  
“这是什么，一场哲学争论？看你的电视吧。”  
Rust不声不响地坐在那，当他是个孩子时，沙发对他来说太大了。他不高兴地蜷缩在沙发的一角，背部抵在靠背上，被电视节目逼到了角落里。Martin出来时他正把头侧到一边，啃着自己的手指甲。他看起来紧张兮兮的，好像马上要跳起来痛揍某人。马丁起了同情心。  
“Salter问起你发生了什么事。”他说，把盘子递给Rust：“在简报上。”  
“操他的。别理他，”Rust松开搁在下唇上的拇指：“他反正说不定会兴高采烈的。”  
“如果我是你，就别再说那种话，”马丁说：“上个月我们在玩具店结帐时你说了三个操。”  
“他们自找的，”Rust说：“什么样的玩具店连个像样的蚂蚁工房都没有？”  
“他们有蚂蚁工房。只是没有你想要的那种。”  
“啊哈。如果他们没有我想要的那种蚂蚁工房，他们就不算是个像样的玩具店。”  
他百无聊赖地换着遥控器上的按键。马丁的同情心更炽烈了些，虽然后来证明那是个错误。  
“你想要干点别的什么吗？”马丁说：“拼图？火车？还是尸体照片？”  
Rust摇摇头。他突然想到什么，他的精神来了。“咱们溜进证物室去怎么样？”他说。  
“不行。”马丁说。  
“哪怕只是去看看他们装的那套新系统？”Rust说。  
“不行。”马丁坚持：“你别打算开始……”  
“哪怕只是为了干死Salter？”  
“首先，不行。”马丁说：“其次，注意你的语言……”  
Rust从沙发那端挪了过来，在他的脸颊上吻了一下。马丁呛了一口。  
该死的Rust。  
结果第二天，他没办法对Fauvre解释为什么证物室的钥匙上沾着甜甜圈的碎屑。


	2. Chapter 2

“给我来杯黑麦酒。”Martin说：“他什么也不要。”  
“啤酒。”Rust说。  
他屈起两根指头敲了敲吧台，活脱脱一个老酒鬼似的。但他现在一副孩子模样，做这动作有点儿滑稽。酒保把杯子推进龙头下面，在递给Martin以前，铲掉了上面的泡沫。他拿起另一个杯子。  
“不，他真的什么也不要。”  
Martin阻止了酒保。说真的，谁会在这个时候带孩子上这儿来，对吧？可就跟他是个大人的时候一样，Rust是个怪孩子。酒吧是个少有的能让他安静呆着的地方。  
他把Rust抱上了吧台，酒吧的凳子对他来说太高了。Martin给他要了份苹果馅卷饼。Rust只用叉子吃了两口就放下了。  
“他认识我，Marty。”  
“从这儿到布洛西的每间酒吧都有人认识你”  
“这个不一样，汤姆过去是我的线人。我想他是不会反对我喝上一杯的，对吧，汤姆？”  
“你是在威胁你的线人吗，Rust？”  
Rust把一个手肘支在吧台上，固执地重复了一遍：“啤酒。”  
酒保瞧了瞧Martin。“我懂，”Martin说：“即使在变小的时候他也是个混蛋。我懂。”  
“啤酒。”Rust第三次重复道，他的两条腿在吧台边上晃悠着。他已经板起脸来了。  
Martin瞪了他半晌。Rust作势要舔他的杯子边上溢出的泡沫，Martin抬手挡住了杯子。  
“想也别想。”他说。  
“混蛋Martin。”Rust指出。  
“给我收敛点儿。”Martin说：“带孩子进酒吧就够变态的了，可不能让人看见我让你喝我的酒。”  
“你就是因为操心这种事才谢顶的吗？”Rust回嘴。  
要不是他现在还是个脾气怪透的杂种，Martin还觉得他挺可爱的。但他得时刻警惕小家伙会玩出什么花招。他们对峙着，Martin最后叹了口气。  
“好吧，汤姆。”Martin用拇指和食指比了个宽度：“给他两指宽的啤酒。”  
“猴子都喝的比这多。”Rust咕哝。  
“给我闭嘴。”Martin竖起一根手指警告。  
酒端出来了，Rust啜着大人用的杯子看起来挺滑稽。他不得不用上两只手捧着杯子，他抬起脸来时，嘴巴上沾着啤酒的泡沫。Martin伸出手指给他擦掉了，Rust皱了皱鼻子。  
“别以为这样我会付账。”他说。  
“这时候应该说的话是‘谢谢’，小子。”  
Martin从皮夹里抽出小费，压在杯子底下。Rust已经跳下了凳子，他的脸有点红。  
“Marty。”  
“嗯。”  
“我感觉有点……”Rust打了个嗝，蹦出了一个Martin没听过的词：“趣逗。”  
Martin估计Rust是想说“有趣”和“逗乐”，结果他组了个新词。  
Martin看着酒保，后者耸了耸肩。“汤姆，孩子的酒量是多少？男孩子？”  
“孩子还是小怪兽？”汤姆说。  
一个有幽默感的酒保是不错，但Rust确实醉得不轻，Martin把他抱上车的时候，他死死揪住了Martin的领子，把头埋在他肩膀上，他的耳朵还红着。  
“这没什么可丢脸的，”Martin忍住揉弄他头发的冲动：“你喝多了。”  
“我从来不喝多，美国队长。”  
Martin想抱怨，但Rust在他怀里挪了个位置，不怎么情愿地抱住了他的腰。  
“你把一个孩子灌醉了，”Rust咕哝：“混球。”  
好吧，即便Rust变小了，他还是有歪曲事实的本领。  
“等到明天早上，你得为这事付出代价。”  
“比如什么？”  
“我要在麦片里放双倍的星星。”  
“老天，一个会勒索的孩子，”Martin对自己说。Rust的声音轻下去了：“Rust？”  
Martin悄悄动动胳膊，但他停住了，Rust在他怀里睡着了。


	3. Chapter 3

他们在童装部，Martin已经选好了衣服，但Rust把最底下那几件扒拉出来。他想要偷偷把它们挂回货架上去，马丁发现了。  
“它怎么啦？”马丁说。  
“它上面有一头熊。”Rust沉着脸说。  
“这是什么，你对熊有着奇怪的偏见？”马丁嚷嚷：“你在阿拉斯加的时候被熊袭击过？”  
“不，你这白痴。但我绝不会穿任何上面有着卡通图案的东西。”  
Rust不高兴地盯着那一整排货架，马丁低头看了看购物车。Rust挑出了一头斑马和一头熊。  
“它们不会咬人的，你知道。”他试着说了句俏皮话。  
Rust朝他竖了个中指，幸亏没人看见。马丁不确定要是他回礼，会被当作什么样的家长。  
“你得买点新衣服，”马丁试着和他讲道理：“你过去的那些衣服——操，你知道它们是怎么回事——无论如何，我想说的只是，你还是正常尺寸时的那些衣服现在一件也用不上。”  
Rust阴郁地瞥了一眼货架，一只手插在裤兜里。“我有别的衣服。”他说。  
现在马丁很肯定他只是在赌气。“让我确定一下，你是说Crash的那些衣服？”  
“它们又没有什么不对。”  
“你不能穿得像个变小了的机车党在别的小朋友附近晃悠，你知道这个吧？”  
Rust掰扯着一件衣服上的吊牌，闷声不响。马丁确定这一切都很讨厌，不能照你自己的想法打扮自己，但这就是我们活在其中的操蛋的世界嘛。再说了，Rust还是个大人的时候，说老实话，你也很难说他是个时尚的家伙。他看上去大部分时间里都像是在忍受衣服。  
“让我想想，”马丁顿了顿：“我想我们能给你找到一些图案简单点的衣服，格纹的或者条纹的？完全没有图案是不可能的，Rust。”  
“不要奶油颜色的。”Rust用一种恐吓的神情看着他说：“还有菱形花纹的。”  
“好吧，好吧，”马丁开玩笑般举起双手：“你让我想起Audrey了，总是‘爸，我不喜欢穿这个’，‘爸，你根本不知掉我爱穿些什么’，‘爸，女人没必要按你想的打扮自己’——我过去经历过这种谈话，我是说。所以你是不会赢的，Rust。你在面对的是个有经验的选手。”  
“操。”Rust点了点头：“那就是为什么她现在不和你说话了，恩？”  
马丁张了张嘴，但什么也没说。他转过身，要把那两件衣服放回货架上，但Rust把它们抢了过来，塞进了购物车里。马丁看着Rust，Rust低头推着车子。  
“别看着我，说不定到了结帐的地方我就改变主意了。”  
“你敢。”马丁沉下声音吓唬他，他把推车子的活接了过来，它对现在的Rust来说太大了。  
他们打算离开的时候经过了另一排货架，一件孩子穿的皮夹克让两人停住了脚步，虽然那是给比Rust稍微大一点儿的孩子穿的，但马丁觉得细节可以忽略不计。Rust犹豫了一会。  
“我……”  
马丁打断他。“去试试看。”他说。  
Rust慢吞吞地从试衣间里出来时马丁的眼前一亮。Rust仰起头看着他。他耸了耸肩。  
“你怎么看？”Rust用那种“史蒂夫是个杂种但别介意兄弟告诉我你怎么看吧”的声音说。  
马丁忍住笑。“再配上把水枪，你都能去抢劫乐高店了。”他说。  
Rust哼哼了一声。马丁告诉他：“这衣服我们要了。但你得来件小一点的尺码。”  
Rust犹豫了一会。“我可以穿着它去付账吗？”  
马丁看不出为什么不行。在收银台那儿，等待付账的顾客盯着Rust看。“他真是个小甜心。”一个朋克打扮的女孩对她的朋友说，Rust听见了，Rust往马丁身后躲了躲，他不习惯别人的注意，不习惯大家把他当作一个可爱的孩子，马丁握住小家伙的手。  
他们回到车上时Rust格外安静，马丁启动车子时担忧地看了他一眼，担心他还不适应身份的转变，也许马丁不该把他带到超市来，人群是种压力，尤其是在你生活发生变化的时候。  
“Marty，我好得很。”Rust突然开口吓了他一跳。  
“嗯？”  
“你脸上挂着那种专为孩子准备的‘我很担忧’的表情，我看不下去了。”  
“你就扯吧，”马丁说：“我有那种表情？”  
Rust煞有介事地点点头。“让你显得更可笑了。”他说。  
马丁沉默了片刻。“我不该开始说那些的，”这时Rust说：“Audrey什么的，你知道。”  
马丁惊讶Rust竟然会道歉，看来变小不是完全没有好处的。  
“啊，我没事。”马丁才不会告诉Rust他早就已别的方式报了仇：“别放在心上。”  
Rust警觉地看着他。“你是玩了什么花招吗？你回答的太快了。”  
等到他们回到家的时候，Rust发现了马丁顺进购物车里的卡通图案的儿童浴巾后，他脸上的表情实在精彩。这会他明白马丁为什么表现得如此宽宏大量了。Rust有一个星期没和他说话，但马丁不介意，因为Rust埋在那浴巾里的样子可够瞧的——君子报仇，十年不晚嘛。


	4. Chapter 4

在候诊室里，马丁拿着报纸，Rust在他身旁翘着脚坐着，拿着一本名叫性犯罪的书。  
坐在他们对面的一个老太太看了看Rust，又看了看马丁。马丁假装没注意。  
过了十五分钟，Rust已经翻过好几页了，老太太看了马丁一眼，她坐到了Rust身边。  
“甜心，”她小声说：“你是和他一起来的吗？”  
Rust缓慢地放下书，好像这才意识到她在和自己说话。马丁舔了舔嘴唇，朝他做了个手势。  
Rust困惑地辨认着马丁的手势。“是……不是？”Rust说：“这有什么要紧的？”  
老太太回到他们对面，马丁冲她笑笑，不知道为什么，这让她警惕地抓紧了自己的手提包。  
“你不该让一个孩子看这种书。”她说，声音颤颤巍巍的。  
“噢，不是你想的那样，”马丁困惑地看了Rust一眼：“你瞧，这家伙今天早上要看牙医，而我虽然认识了他这么多年，现在才知道他对牙医不怎么友好，而相信我，他可以很不友好——无论如何，他说一本书能够让他放松下来。然后他就挑了那本书。”  
马丁觉得自己已经解释得很清楚了，但老太太瞪了他一眼，坐的离他们更远了些。  
“变态的混球。”马丁听到她咕哝。  
Rust又翻过了一页，他根本就是旁若无人，马丁不明白那该死的家伙干嘛不能随手翻本杂志。好了，现在候诊室里所有的人都开始盯着他看了，马丁咳嗽了一声，站起身，示意Rust跟上。“魅力先生”将不得不中断他的阅读时间。  
五分钟后Rust回到了候诊室里来，手上的书多了用汽修店传单草草包成的封皮。马丁还不得不把他的本子给没收了，这样他不至于在本子上画下耸人听闻的“笔记”——没有多少孩子会在看牙医的时候援引叔本华的，但Rust——操，马丁甚至都不愿意想起。护士叫到他名字的时候，Rust动也没动，马丁催了他一句。“轮到你了，Rust。”  
那家伙把书一合，说：“需要和厌倦是人类生活的两级，Marty。人们总把自己视野的界限看作是世界的界限，事实上，操，根本不存在什么界限。”  
马丁猜测这就是Rust版本的“我讨厌牙医”。  
然后Rust离开了，所有人看着马丁。Shee-it。


	5. Chapter 5

“你现在还能看到那些……”马丁比划了一下：“你知道，在你变小以后？”  
“是啊。”  
“它们看上去更小了吗？还是……”  
“你以为我会说什么？它们看上去和原来一样。”  
“我……操，”马丁揉了揉他的脸：“听起来太糟糕了。”  
Rust思考了一会。“我不这么觉得，Marty。”  
“嗯？”  
“我生活中的变化够多的了。”  
马丁猜想Rust想说的是“能保有点原来的东西是件好事”，而奇怪的是，他也同意，他本来也没指望这件事能把Rust变得正常点，或者更好相处——也许在他潜意识里认为，那样就不太像是Rust了。  
他从超市提着购物袋回来时，Rust先他一步跳上了车，在他们开车回家的时候，Rust一直抿着嘴唇，紧紧地闭着眼睛。  
马丁问道：“又一次？”  
“嗯。”  
“瞧，这也许不关我的事，”马丁说：“你看到了什么？”  
“……”也许是马丁的错觉，但Rust朝座位里侧挪了挪。  
“Rust？”马丁催促道：“和我说说看。”  
Rust死死地盯着窗外，好像外面有什么了不得的风景。  
“就只是通常的那些。”过了一会他说。  
“好吧。”马丁觉得最好还是不要追问下去。  
车子平稳地向前行驶，掠过他们眼前的景物没有什么特别的。但马丁忍不住想要知道它们在Rust眼里是什么样子的，PTSD，神经性损伤，化学闪回……狗屎。Rust从来没有向他解释过这个，哪怕是在九五年也没有。所谓的“我告诉过Marty”，就只是一个从Rust嘴里吐出来的令人发指的简短句子：“我看见东西。”那三个词解释不了任何事，所以谁也不能怪马丁直到今天仍然对这个问题一知半解。  
他的手放在方向盘上，Rust一如既往地沉默着。  
“我只是好奇……那些你所看到的东西，你从一开始就能分辨出它们的真假来，还是说，你曾经相信它们是真的？”  
Rust瞅了他一眼。“换句话来说，你想知道我是否曾经溺死在一场龙卷风里。”  
“唔，”马丁觉得有点不好意思：“差不多。”  
“并不是那样，Marty，”Rust在座椅上调整了一下姿势，现在他的脚能更舒服地伸展开：“并不总是很糟糕，我是说。有时候我觉得，在我看见它们的时候，它们也能看见我。”  
“那是什么意思，它们能看见你？”  
“意思是，感觉像是有人想要试图和我谈话，你明白吗？”Rust的模样有些疲惫了：“我并不总是拒绝它们，这些图像。我独自一个人太久了。”  
“听起来，”马丁顿了顿才能说出那个字眼：“很孤独。”  
“唔，”Rust说：“这个我倒不反对。”  
“那个，”马丁突然说到：“来个冰淇淋怎么样？”  
他意识到自己说了什么以后，差点咬到自己的舌头。  
“什么？”Rust看着他的表情好像他是年度最大的傻瓜，马丁感觉在Rust的脑子里他已经得到那枚金质奖章了，跳过了评审委员会，主席和颁奖台，那枚奖章现在就在他的柜子上层，上面写着“马丁哈特——年度最笨的家长——傻瓜——仅此留念。2012年。”操。  
“你知道的，”马丁试着遮掩过去：“圣代？上面浇着坚果，奶油和巧克力末的小玩意？”  
Rust谴责地望着他，口中的糖棒滑落了一点。那是马丁用来让他代替过滤烟的。Rust的目光里仍然明明白白写着“白痴”。  
马丁泄气地抓住方向盘，心虚地说：“只是觉得那可能有帮助。”  
“什么？一个浇满了彩色奶油的傻玩意？”Rust用轻蔑的口气说。  
“你该试试看，”马丁冲他眨眼：“说不定你会喜欢上它的。”  
结果他们花了好长时间才找到那间马丁“发誓没有搬走”的店，那傻瓜说奥德莉和梅西小的时候他常常带她们来吃同样的东西，事实上它搬到了一个街区外，笨蛋。他们坐下来以后，马丁给他要了一杯海龟圣代，自己要了一个香草冰淇淋。Rust如临大敌般盯着在他面前放着的那个用玻璃杯盛着的五彩缤纷的玩意，就好像圣诞节突然在这个杯子里爆炸了，操。  
“这真是我所听过的最奇怪的名字。”Rust警惕地说。  
马丁拿起自己的勺子朝Rust那杯指了指。  
“你应该吃掉它，在它融化以前。”  
“唔哼，”Rust含糊地应了一句，他用勺子把它戳了一下，那颗樱桃差点掉了下来。  
马丁伸出勺子，作势要把自己的勺子伸进Rust的杯子里，小家伙马上警觉地移走了杯子，并且用一种恫吓嫌疑人的口吻低声说：“滚蛋。”  
马丁冲他直乐。“我想既然你自己不吃，我可以把你的份吃光，魅力小子。”  
“什么样的混蛋和一个孩子抢冰淇淋？”Rust嘲笑他，马丁耸耸肩。  
这地方的摆设早就和他的记忆里不一样了，他还记得那时候这儿的柜台比奥德莉的头顶还要高，她总是要一个巧克力冰淇淋，说什么也不肯尝试圣代，但话说回来，她从来就不是个喜欢甜食的孩子。马丁带她到这儿来纯粹是为了满足自己，那是唯一一个他在家里不遭受寂静的围攻的时候。但后来奥德莉长大了，时过境迁了——他干嘛重新到这里来？  
马丁回过神来的时候，他听到了勺子碰到杯沿的声音。Rust的圣代已经空了一半，那颗樱桃也不见了，虽然他还规规矩矩地坐着，但他嘴角的巧克力酱出卖了他。  
马丁笑起来。“不坏，嗯？”  
Rust还是板着脸。“没我想象的可怕。”  
“你该吃完它，”马丁用最友好的口气说：“第一次来的顾客的杯底都有惊喜。”  
他们在杯子底下藏着跳跳糖，粉红色的小东西，Rust抱怨它们，但他把所有的棉花糖吃完了，马丁暗自记了下来，当你有一个格外挑剔的搭档，你总会不由自主记住这种事。他们走出店里的时候，马丁耽搁了一会。一个女店员认得他，还记得“那个过去和你一起来过的棕发美人儿”，她夸Rust可爱，承诺下次给他加倍的棉花糖。  
马丁推开玻璃门时，Rust说：“你的口味是巧克力圣代？”  
马丁好半天才反应过来，那个黑人女店员。“你真的想要知道答案吗？”他开玩笑说。  
“不。”Rust厌恶地皱起眉。  
他们回到车里，Rust的脸上还留着巧克力酱，但马丁没拆穿。  
“你觉得你的惊喜怎么样？”  
“棒极了，”Rust说：“差点让我皈依上帝那老滑头了。”  
马丁朝他瞪眼，但还是忍不住笑了。“看你，因为一杯冰淇淋而变得愤世嫉俗的——操，永远别改变，伙计。”  
他发动车子的时候，Rust偷瞄了他一眼。那没逃过马丁的眼睛。当Rust是个孩子的时候，这举动事实上还有点可爱，但他说出来的话又是另一回事了。  
“你的女儿知道你带她到这里来只是因为睡了冰淇淋女招待吗？”  
“Rust，那是过去的事了，”马丁愤然说道：“别他妈因此批判我。”  
Rust沉默了一阵。“我没机会带我的女儿来这种地方，”他突然说：“操——这种时候你真希望你有一包烟，而不是这该死的破玩意——”  
马丁一时不知道说什么好。他等着Rust说下去。  
“我从来没有好好地陪伴他们，我是说家里人。”  
“但你的母亲还活着，是吗？”  
“也许，也许不，”Rust说：“我不清楚。”  
马丁点点头，他想了想。“你需要一个拥抱或者什么的吗？”  
“不，谢谢，”Rust的反应比他预计的要平和：“我感到好多了。”  
有点奇怪——在你身旁坐着一个孩子而你把他当作一个平等的大人来对待——但马丁觉得这样对他来说正合适。生活不可能样样顺遂，他早就学到了。  
漫长的，沉默的归途，他们谁也没再说话。  
快到家门口时Rust仍闭着眼睛，好像睡着了。马丁伸出手想要擦掉他脸上的巧克力酱，Rust懒懒地说了一句：“我知道它在那儿，Marty。”  
“你知道？”  
“是啊，”Rust抬起眼睛：“我只是留着它——当你有事情分心的时候你比较容易闭嘴。”  
“操。”  
他骂的粗话让Rust露出个笑容。操，Rust现在感觉好多了，而那不是因为那杯可怕的圣代——他自己也不知道因为什么——也许他还会看见幻象，他还会卡在这种尴尬的生活当中，但他感觉好多了。


	6. Chapter 6

“瞧，你带着个孩子，他是……”  
“我侄子。”马丁瞥了一眼Rust。  
“你侄子。”  
“对啊，我本来不会把他带到这儿来的，但他的父亲很忙，母亲又出城去了，既然他们把他托付给我，我总不能把他一个人扔在家里。”  
“真的吗？”  
“他提到一切的都是真的，”Rust说：“但他没有提到的是，他喜欢带我到这里来的真正原因。”  
“喔，你的侄子很有趣，”那女孩说：“什么样的原因？”  
“因为‘单亲父亲’那一套能让不少姑娘对他投怀送抱，对不对，Marty？”  
马丁的脸色有点难看。“你在说什么，Rust？”  
“当然啦，我不但不是他儿子，连他侄子也不是。事实是，我和他一点关系也没有。”  
那姑娘看了看Rust又看了看马丁，她好像觉得这件事没一开始那么有趣了。  
“那么你是……”  
“他在路边找到我的，”Rust面不改色地撒谎：“付我十五美元让我跟他到这儿来，就是这样。”  
“操蛋的老天爷，”马丁放下杯子看着Rust：“你到底有什么问题？”  
女孩的脸冷下来了。“Marty，他说的是真的吗？”  
“当然不，我又不是什么变态，是吗？”马丁还在试着挽回这一局：“听着，Joanna……”  
“他还没有提到的是，”Rust打断了马丁：“如果他对你有兴趣，那么他会告诉你我是他的儿子，如果他只打算把你搞上手，那么我就成了他的侄子——我说的对吗，Marty？”  
马丁这回还没来得及说些什么就挨了一耳光，Joanna抓起手提包匆匆忙忙地走了，嘴里还念叨着骂人的字眼。马丁转过来看着Rust，“你非得要这样吗？”他嚷道。  
“是你把我带到这里来的。”Rust说。  
马丁告诉自己要忍住。  
“那是这一周里的第三次了。上一次，你让一个女孩朝我泼了一整杯马丁尼……”  
“喔，”Rust吸了一口他的石榴汁：“你赚了。那可是杯好酒。”  
“你真的有听我说话吗？”马丁讨厌Rust的表情：“你的毛病到底是什么，嗯？一个人就不能和一个看起来不错的女孩子谈话？”  
Rust看着他，再次猛地吸了一口，粉红色的液体透过吸管进入到他嘴里，发出恼人的响声。他这么做多半只是为了惹恼马丁，或者报复马丁不让他沾酒精。马丁从来没见过这么让人烦心的孩子，老天保佑，他要是有个儿子，他一定会疯的。  
“还有所有这些‘我在加油站找到你的’的狗屎，”马丁白了他一眼：“你要干什么，试着编个故事让他们把我当作变态抓起来？”  
“不，只是，”Rust放下那杯石榴汁：“你找你的乐子，我找我的。”  
“你真的打算和我玩这个游戏吗？”  
马丁把他从椅子上抱了下来，不管Rust怎么挣扎也没有用。成年的Rust会要他好看，但当Rust变小的时候制服他就变得容易多了。马丁把他带到车子停着的地方，塞进车里，Rust一脚踢在了他小腹上，还咬了他一口。那一口可不轻，马丁立刻痛得叫出了声。他没想到Rust还会咬人。  
“是啊，”Rust好像猜到了他的想法：“关于我的事情你还有很多不知道呢，Marty。”  
马丁没时间和他废话，他直接发动了车子。  
“你在干什麽？”  
“没什么，只是我一开始就应该干的事。”  
“而那是什么？”  
“你只是我的搭档，而现在既然你变小了，那关系已经不复存在了，你懂吗？所以我想你是对的，我们之间什么关系也没有——你应该试着自己生活，Rust。以我对你的了解，你能办到的，操，你这辈子就从未和别人一块生活过，对吗？”  
“所以这就是你要做的，丢下我？”  
“不，我要做的是拨打电话，告诉我在警局的伙计我在哪儿看见了个小孩，他们会开到这儿来，他们会看见你——也就是说那个小孩——然后他们会知道该怎么办的。”  
“你是在威胁我吗，Marty？”  
“这一切看起来像是什么？”马丁没好气地说：“我不能让你继续毁掉我的生活，Rust。”  
“好极了，”Rust说：“把我在这儿放下来，Marty。”  
马丁愣了愣，然后他说：“什么？”  
“把我放下来，”Rust又说了一遍：“我不需要几个没脑袋的白痴来接管我，或者把我安排到哪个寄宿家庭里，停车。”  
“你以为我不敢，是吗？”马丁火了：“操他妈的随便你。”  
他还真的把车子靠路边停了下来，Rust把手伸向车门。  
“你最好别后悔这个。”马丁说。  
“我不会的。”  
他下了车，马丁等了一会，但Rust只是在车窗外站着，一点也没有挽留他的意思。面子上挂不住，马丁开车离开了。  
十五分钟后他意识到自己做了什么以后（酒精能让很多细节变得模糊），他立刻后悔了。他把车开回去，但Rust已经不见了。马丁想了想，他来到了鲍勃的酒吧，但鲍勃告诉他Rust不在那儿。两个小时后，他开始真正担心起来，他把这附近所有的潜水酒吧都找遍了，连Rust的影子都没有，马丁甚至还打了个电话给玛姬，在电话里支支吾吾地解释了前因后果，玛姬告诉他，她没有看到过一个“长得像是Rust的小孩”，她怀疑他喝醉了。  
马丁是醉了，但没有醉到她以为的那程度。他回到他自己的公寓，抱着希望Rust也许自己找了回去，但公寓里没人。马丁想象不到Rust还能到哪里去。  
以Rust现在的情况，他没办法开车，也不可能有酒吧能让他过夜。马丁那天晚上一直心不在焉，等着电话响，但它一直就没有响起过。马丁记不起来上一次奥德莉或梅西和他闹别扭是什么时候的事了，梅西从来没有离家出走过，而奥德莉，那又是另外一回事了，那姑娘基本上只把家当做个旅馆。孩子们就是这样，但Rust不是个孩子。  
等到吃过晚饭以后，马丁终于耐不住了。他拿起话筒拨了个号码。  
“听着，克里斯，”他说：“男孩子们离家出走时一般会去哪？是，我的侄子，对……你不是有个儿子？不，操，你开玩笑吗？我小的时候从来不这么干，为什么？我不知道……我爸会揍死我？我猜？反正我从来没有尝试过。”  
浪费了他的时间，克里斯没给出什么有意义的答案。  
那一晚上平静地过去了，什么也没发生。马丁本来可以报警，要是Rust是个真正的孩子的话，但他不是，这才是问题真正棘手的地方。  
到了第二天，隐约的不安已经变成了真正的担忧。尤其是在Rust根本没影的情况下。


	7. Chapter 7

“他什么？”  
站在门口的两名警官耸耸肩，其中一位一只手挎在枪套上。似乎仍然心有余悸。  
“告诉我他没那么做。”  
“哪个部分？”他不认识的那名警官同情地看着他：“加油站的部分，还是劫车的部分？”  
“我大概有个概念了，”马丁咧了咧嘴：“谢谢，伙计，告诉警长我很感谢他的帮忙。”  
那家伙点点头，他本来已经打算离开，但迟疑了一阵，他朝马丁转过身来。  
“听着，唔，只是出于好奇，”他说：“你知道那孩子有一把枪吗？”  
“也许你该庆幸他只有一把枪。”马丁小声咕哝。  
“什么？”  
“噢，我是说，”马丁摆出个笑容：“我猜他是趁我睡着了的时候拿走了我的枪。”  
“真的？”对方怀疑的目光在他身上打转：“你的职业是什么，先生？”  
“私家侦探，”马丁努力用轻松的口气：“在此以前，十二年的CID，习惯了在床头放一把枪。”  
“好吧，下次小心点儿，好吗？”四十岁左右的中年人摇摇头：“这年头的孩子。”  
“是啊。”马丁拿出他最像样的待客态度：“要不要进来喝一杯，警官？”  
“不，谢谢，我也该走了。在我走之前，有件事你也许想要知道，那孩子拿的枪是一把磨掉序列号的黑市货，我们从没见过这样的玩意，有点像墨西哥佬用的那种，在三四年前，边境那儿有个贩毒集团喜欢用这种武器处决成员。”  
“我操。”马丁真希望狠揍拉斯特一顿——如果他还是原来大小的话。  
“对，”那警官说：“我们还在往黑市的方向调查。我猜那该不会是你的枪，对吗？”  
马丁在琢磨怎么开口：“听着，我……”  
另一名警官阻止了他的同事的好奇心。马丁认识他，七年前他还是教区执事的儿子。  
“听着，Marty，我们不是想知道，那孩子大概是在哪儿捡到那把枪的，我懂。既然你是里森纳警长的朋友，我们只是觉得有义务告诉你一声。”  
“谢谢，”马丁说：“告诉警长我欠他个人情。你知道我到哪去把他接回来吗？”  
“干嘛这么着急？”那家伙说：“他们不会把他生吞了的，你知道。”  
“我懂，只是他的父母小时候曾经把他扔下，”马丁暗骂拉斯特让他撒谎，这已经不是第一次了：“他不会喜欢一个人呆在那儿的，杰夫。”  
他得到了一次意味深长的注视，最后杰夫点了点头。  
“我会弄清楚他们把他送到哪儿去了，”他说：“然后给你个电话。”  
“他没受伤，是吗？”马丁想要弄清楚这件最要紧的事。  
“不，我想没有，那孩子为什么要从你这里逃走？”那讨厌的家伙继续问道：“顺便一提，他有你的电话号码，要是他想要见到你，他早就拿起话筒了——那孩子看上去并不笨。”  
“逃走，这是拉斯特告诉你的吗？”马丁又好气又好笑：“听着，你马上告诉我他在哪，混球……”  
“放松，放松。放开手，Marty，我马上告诉你。”  
“别他妈的叫我‘Marty’，”马丁愤然松开手：“说吧，他在哪？”  
杰夫喘着气看了他一眼。“他离开了。”  
“他离开了是什么意思？”  
“字面上的意思，”杰夫狠狠抽了一口烟：“半个小时以前，他自己溜走了。他们把我派到这儿来，以为他也许自己回来了，你知道吧。”  
“而一旦你发现他没有，”马丁夺掉他手上的烟：“就打算指责我虐待儿童？真的吗？这就是你的计划？”  
“嘿，没必要动气。你知道这类案子是怎么样的，Marty。没人会调查下去，没人会在乎——我只是替你省下了到局里跑一趟的时间，还有许许多多的表格。”  
马丁深吸了一口气。“他到底到哪去了？”他说。  
“没人知道，”杰夫说：“重要的是，如果你现在出发，也许还能找到他。”  
“给我滚，”马丁把那根烟直接掐灭了，扔到地上：“混球。”  
杰夫慢吞吞地上了警车，开走了。马丁踢了地上的烟头一脚，它直接滚到了草丛里。他开始考虑是否要到局里去一趟，如果他开口，他们会帮忙的。但到最后关头，理智阻止了他。  
他又进行了新一轮的寻找，没有结果。他把什么地方都找遍了，甚至到拉斯特过去住的地方去看了看，这真是个愚蠢的举动，这么多年过去了，现在那儿矗立着的是别的房子。  
一周以后马丁从外面回到家里时，他发现门锁被动过，但家里什么东西都没有少，相反，那里头还多了样东西。  
马丁把那个浅蓝色的盒子拿起来，拆开缎带，里头是他公寓的钥匙。  
马丁把那盒子扔到一边，他不打算去找拉斯特了，他打定主意让拉斯特来找他。  
他缠着绷带坐在床上，有人在敲那扇窗户。马丁站起身，把窗户打开，拉斯特站在外面，穿着一件脏兮兮的t恤，皱着眉头。  
“你就不能走前门吗？”   
“有什么区别？”拉斯特说：“再说了，我相当确定有人在跟踪我。”  
“等会，”马丁按住正要往屋内钻的小家伙：“你意识到你现在看上去顶多只有十岁，对吧？”  
拉斯特咳嗽了一声，不高兴地挪了一下。“作为一个挨了枪的人，你可真够精神的。”他说。马丁看着拉斯特用枪托敲碎剩下的玻璃，钻了进来。“你得为那个付账。”他警告道。  
拉斯特径直拉了把椅子坐了下来，他看上去精神状态不佳。他一只手支着脑袋，看着马丁的目光好像要钻到他的脑袋里去。“他们说你中枪了，还说你太固执不愿意去医院。”  
“唔，关于这个，”马丁冲他露出个笑容：“我撒谎了。”  
“我猜也是，”拉斯特说：“要是你蠢到能让Ginger打中你，Speece早就让你滚蛋了。”  
“所以，”马丁意识到了关键：“如果你知道这是个谎话，为什么还要回来？”  
拉斯特不说话了。  
“嗯？拉斯特？”  
“闭嘴，”拉斯特站起来，冲他比了个中指：“我打算先睡一觉。有什么明天再说。”  
“你这段时间都在哪儿？”  
“你真的想知道？”  
“不，操，”马丁说：“你真的劫持了一辆车子？”  
“他们是怎么告诉你的？”  
“他们告诉我你劫持了一辆车子。”  
“那么我就是劫持了一辆车子，”拉斯特说：“还有什么要问的吗？”  
“一般情况下我会说你得洗个澡，”马丁头疼地看着他一身的泥泞：“但去他妈的，我累了。”  
“嗯，”拉斯特这时候已经爬上了床，他用手肘捅了捅马丁：“挪过去点。”  
他闻起来一股子汽油味，马丁很想问问他，这几天里面他到底有没有合过眼，但拉斯特躺下来没多久就闭上了眼睛，他的样子异常疲累，马丁也就把话咽回了肚子里。抱着小家伙，他自己的眼皮也愈来愈沉重，他伸出一只手，抚弄拉斯特乱糟糟的头发，拉斯特没有反对。  
“拉斯特。”  
“嗯？”  
“你这几天在哪儿？”  
“博蒙特附近的一家汽车修理店，”拉斯特说：“我在那儿睡，晚上。我是个撬锁的好手。”  
“直到你决定挟持一辆陌生人的车子。”  
“是的，”拉斯特发出轻柔的叹息声：“直到那个。”  
“你打算告诉我是怎么一回事吗？”  
“另一天吧，Marty，”这声熟悉的称呼让马丁感觉好多了：“晚安。”


	8. Chapter 8

拉斯特真正患上感冒是夏天到来以前的事，那时候他们还没把马丁给他买的电动火车的轨道从室外移到室内，那天晚上拉斯特收看了一个探索频道的节目，讲述一群家伙在怀俄明州试图标记一群迁徙的萤火虫。马丁答应给他弄一杯棉花糖热饮，前提是他得同意早点上床睡觉。马丁不太确定巧克力糖浆的份量，他在冰箱旁边努力回忆玛姬是怎么做的，他在拉开橱柜门时不慎碰倒了一个果酱瓶子，这时客厅里传来拉斯特的声音。  
“你认为它们能自己找到方向回家吗？”  
马丁正在把一只手搁在下巴上，费劲地阅读着已经变得潮乎乎的标签，他好半天才反应过来。  
“谁？”  
‘萤火虫们。”客厅里的孩子回答。  
马丁考虑了一会这件事，一方面，他们参与这个计划是因为在经过卡蔻莎一役以后，他们告诉他只有这样拉斯特的健康才有可能恢复到原来的水平，另一方面，这种情况只是暂时的，至少负责这个项目的医生是这样向他们保证的。布里吉德医生向他们解释了拉斯特的情况，那意味着他此时最好慎重回答这个问题。另外，马丁不禁想到拉斯特是否会想念阿拉斯加。  
“也许。”他扯开嗓子嚷，沮丧于自己已经忘了怎么回答这一类问题了。  
但当他端着杯子回到客厅里时，拉斯特已经睡着了，马丁满意地看到他的膝盖终于不再紧挨着靠在一起，并且他也不再下意识地去啃自己的手指甲了。现在他睡着时的姿态柔软而放松。  
他放下杯子，试着在不惊扰小家伙的情况下把他抱到房间去，同时心想明天一定要和拉斯特谈谈火车轨道的问题。他们跨过房门时，拉斯特把下巴搁在他的肩膀上，马丁突然想要知道真正的拉斯特在小时候是什么样子的，还有他的父亲，拉斯特从来不谈起他的父母。  
或者阿拉斯加，或者他童年的任何情况。  
马丁回到自己的床上，确认闹钟。他本来打算翻几本杂志，但他很快就睡着了。  
第二天拉斯特擤着鼻子睡眼惺忪地出现，一屁股坐在椅子上。马丁瞧着他。  
“你知道这不会奏效吧？”  
“什么？”拉斯特说，他本来以为马丁要说“流感”，结果后者回答“假装我们是真正的家庭成员这一套”，拉斯特没吭气。“我讨厌花椰菜。”他突然说。  
“然后呢？”  
“你是个刻薄的混蛋，马丁。”拉斯特指出。他面色阴沉地啃下一口面包。  
“我想说的只是，装病没用，今天我得带你去拉菲埃医学中心做检查，你知道哪怕你患上了重感冒也得去做检查——为了确保你变小以后身上没有一个零件变得反常，可不是为了我。”  
拉斯特哼了一声。“想想你的父亲在这种情况下会说什么吧。”马丁说。  
“我父亲，”拉斯特说：“他只用烤面包的架子谈话，或者一根棍子。”  
“因为装病？”马丁感到有点震惊。  
“因为花椰菜，你这笨蛋，”拉斯特说：“我九岁的时候，在晚餐桌上推开了一个盘子，告诉他我不喜欢花椰菜，然后我家老头——唔，他身体力行地告诉我那是不可取的。”  
“得了，”马丁不喜欢他听到的：“那夸张了点，不是吗？”  
“他是个操蛋的，脾气古怪的家伙，”拉斯特说：“更何况，那时候他有不少烦心事。”  
“比如什么？”  
“我不知道，我母亲从来不出现？”拉斯特滑下椅子，现在他的个子变小了，做这种事情容易得多，他抓住马丁的烤芝士片，趁马丁分神的时候把两人的盘子掉了个个。马丁按住盘子。  
“嘿！”马丁警告，瞪着眼睛。  
“我想我是真的病了，Marty。”拉斯特说，他的腮帮子鼓鼓的。他咬了一大口。  
马丁低哼了一声，他往角落里挪了挪，腾出一小块位置，好让拉斯特坐上来。拉斯特坐上来以后，马丁阻止自己把他抱到膝盖上的冲动，只是伸手探了探他的额头。这是你的搭档，别忘了，马丁警告自己，不是什么真正的孩子。“有点烫。”马丁说：“我去拿温度计。”  
他拿着药箱回来时，拉斯特把头靠在一只胳膊肘上，好像在极力阻止自己的头耷拉下去。马丁拍拍他，把他叫醒，递过温度计。过了一会马丁把温度计抽了出来，看了看上面的度数。  
“好吧，你赢了，”他说：“我会打给布里吉德医生取消预约。”  
“她会失望的，”拉斯特突然闷声说：“我敢肯定她对你有意思，伙计。”  
“胡说，”马丁把温度计放回药箱里，他有点想笑，而且也确实笑了出来。他回想起布里吉得的红头发和那副眼镜，在他心里激起了揶揄般的温暖感情。他试图掩盖自己所感觉到的。“你今天想要干点什么？你想要躺下来吗？”  
“不，”拉斯特拖长了声音，视线停留在桌子上：“我不是第一次生病了，Marty。什么也不干只会让事情变得更糟。”  
“那是因为你曾经是个大人，”马丁试着和他讲道理：“一个真正的孩子巴不得什么也不干。”  
“事实上，我想不起来我还是个真正的孩子的时候了。你呢？”  
“我也不。”  
马丁很勉强地笑了笑，一些他也许应该现在去干的事情突然之间争先恐后地出现在他脑海里：他得给小家伙喝点热水，找到退烧药，也许还得给他们的家庭医生打个电话？但他的身体不怎么愿意听从他的理智，想要尽量地延长这一刻。他模模糊糊地回想起自己童年的时候，一次因为重感冒而错过了合唱团排练，现在想起来那简直不像是他，而更像别的人——拉里贝克在排练厅门外等着揍他，那就是为什么他撒了谎，记忆都混在一起了，但那主要是因为他搞丢了拉里的邮票，而不是因为别的。  
“我是个很糟糕的家长，”马丁突然承认道：“也许还是个糟糕的孩子，我不知道。”  
拉斯特没说话，他望着桌子上的果酱瓶。“我们没有蔓越莓酱了。”他说，好像一个将军失去了要塞。  
马丁点点头。是的，果酱，那种黏稠甜蜜的东西，那是现在唯一重要的事情，也许是从过去到现在唯一要紧的事情，拉斯特说的没错。  
“玛姬说你带两个孩子去过旧金山。”拉斯特突然说。  
“是的，”马丁僵硬地回答，挣扎于回忆：“那是场灾难。”  
他站起身来，等到他从厨房回来时，他带来了一杯热水，毛巾，还有别的什么他能够想起来的东西，他重新坐下来。天气已经开始变热，他冒汗了。拉斯特看着他。  
“既然我们哪也去不了，”拉斯特又打了个喷嚏，他说话有浓浓的鼻音味：“何不给我讲讲我辞职以后你遇到的案子？你从未给我讲过。”  
马丁看着他。“我以为你不感兴趣。”  
“讲讲吧。”拉斯特催促道。  
马丁深深吸了一口气，犹豫着从什么地方开始。“莫伊拉，”他吐出一个名字；“还记得她吗？”  
拉斯特点点头。马丁继续说下去，他现在多少找到要领了。“她在布洛克西有套房子，我们也去那里搜查过了，你不会相信接下来发生的事情的……我的意思是，那是什么时候？2003年？反正，我们开车找到那所房子，有一条小路，它通往……”  
马丁顿了顿，以便更好地找到故事的节奏，就在这时候，拉斯特闭着眼睛，陷入了睡眠当中，马丁不知道他做了个什么样的梦。他把他抱到自己的膝盖上，这一回没有犹豫，他想起了从树林里救出的那个孩子，那个死去的孩子，拉斯特的女儿，还有其他许许多多的孩子，他不确定拉斯特还在听，但他接着说完那个故事，只是声音更轻。  
“……它不通往两边的大道，操，它哪里都不通往，这种路不是开辟出来的，你知道为什么。那是那附近的人走出来的。索尔特让我们没有选择，不是到那里去，就是留在局里翻查旧档案，你知道吗？没人愿意干那个，所以，我们到了那地方，我们是第一批到达的，那时候州立骑警还远在十几公里以外——就是在那儿，我们发现了那尸体。”马丁说。  
拉斯特轻轻呼吸着，马丁花了好一会想知道自己还能做什么。但最终他只是暗暗记住需要补给果酱，还有黄油，马丁现在明白了玛姬为什么总把这种事情当作头等大事写在字条上，贴在记事贴里。他把一只手轻轻地放在变小了的孩子的肩膀上。


	9. Chapter 9

“你意识到他只是个孩子，对吗？”马丁歪着头问。  
“他是个爱撒谎的杂种。”拉斯特说，一点也没表现得受到了困扰。  
查尔斯的妈妈怒气冲冲地拉着她的儿子夺门而出以后，这就是他们之间的全部对话。那位女士完全有理由生气，拉斯特把那孩子揍得够呛。哈特家有个小小恐怖分子的传言要不了多久就会在附近这片街区流传开来，而马丁对此无能为力。马丁试着用目光让拉斯特明白他给自己惹了多大的麻烦，但他自己也有责任。他应该想到，拉斯特的那套“在车里等着，我一会就来”的态度意味着什么。  
“你到哪儿去？”马丁叫住了拉斯特。  
拉斯特站住脚，朝他递来一个疑问的眼神。“我们之间有什么问题吗，马丁？”  
“我们之间没有什么问题，”马丁说：“有问题的是你。”  
拉斯特等了一会儿，拧起了眉毛。“你打算告诉我呢，还是我得自己去发现？”他说。  
“你和一个孩子打了一架，”马丁对自己还能心平气和感到惊讶：“不，让我纠正自己，我所认识的拉斯特把一个孩子打了个狗吃屎，你真是个出类拔萃的混蛋，你有什么要补充的吗？”  
“不，”拉斯特煞有介事地摇摇头：“你总结的挺好。”  
“你打算告诉我是因为什么吗？”  
“当然，谁他妈在乎？”拉斯特说：“我从未喜欢过那小混蛋。”  
“等等，我以前见过你这个样子，”马丁拍了拍脑门：“让我猜猜，他把大麻卖给别的孩子，就是因为这样？”  
“差得远了，”拉斯特好笑地瞧着他：“我为什么要在乎他把大麻卖给别的孩子？”  
“我甚至不知道从何说起。”马丁说：“你还记得弗格森，那个大个子，姜黄色头发，雀斑？”  
“一点印象也没有。”拉斯特说。  
马丁现在对这家伙能面不改色心不跳地撒谎已经习惯了。他不理会他，继续说下去。  
“两天前，你看见那孩子在兜售大麻和海洛因，那时候我们正在开进停车场，那时候我说了句什么？拉斯特？我说：别干你可能会想干的事，对吧？我说了吗？”  
“仍然毫无印象，”拉斯特说：“如果你说了什么，我肯定也没留心。”  
“不，我还记得很清楚，你说‘我管不着，Marty’——不，等等，我就要讲到精彩的部分了——那天晚上，太阳还没下山呢，我接到一个电话，说弗格森先生‘想要和我谈谈’？”  
“而弗格森先生又他妈的是谁？”拉斯特说。  
“‘弗格森先生’是那孩子的父亲，”马丁说：“而据他说，你威胁了他儿子——想起来了吗，拉斯特？”  
拉斯特仍然一脸空白，他那表情连休斯顿最好的条子都能唬住，马丁说了这么多，拉斯特仅仅挑了挑眉毛。“这和我们现在谈的事情有什么关系？”他说。  
“在判例法上，这叫做‘先例’。”马丁仔细便别着他的神情：“这么说，不是因为大麻了。”  
“我什么时候说过是了？”拉斯特不耐烦地说：“如果查尔斯——我们的查理——在人行道上兜售大麻，我不介意来上一口，日子实在无聊透顶。”  
“那是因为什么？”马丁追问了一句。  
拉斯特的目光里闪过一抹黯淡的神色，没能躲过马丁的眼睛。拉斯特把玩着桌子上的小刀，马丁没有阻止，当只有他们两个人的时候，他不阻止拉斯特那些会吓坏成年人的旧习惯——拉斯特静静地把小刀扎进空啤酒瓶里，把它们的顶部划开。  
“他找上我的，马丁。”拉斯特低声说。  
“他什么？”  
“他在车道上面径直朝我走来，管我叫做没有母亲的蠢货，”拉斯特讽刺地笑了笑：“这类消息总是传播得很快。”  
他把划开了盖子的啤酒瓶轻轻放在桌子上，它里面的锡皮反射着光线。  
“那么你干了什么？”马丁说。  
拉斯特耸耸肩。“照着他的眼睛给了他一拳，”他干脆地说。  
他说话的样子里面有某些东西引起了马丁的怀疑，结果拉斯特替他回答了那个他没问出口的问题。他让啤酒瓶子倒下来，在桌子上转动它。“有些关于童年的东西一个人是绝对不会想念的。”拉斯特肯定地说。  
马丁徒劳地张了张嘴，想说句话安慰一下对方。但他最终只是说：“他还是个孩子。”  
“我知道，”拉斯特出神地望着啤酒罐子：“你以为我他妈的不知道这个，Marty？”  
马丁想到了一个主意，他打了个响指。“想要找点乐子吗？”他说。  
拉斯特等着他的下一句话，马丁说：“我知道那孩子父亲的车停在哪儿。”  
他就只说了这么一句，而他确实不需要说第二句了。拉斯特双手插在腰上站在那儿，好像他们刚刚接了个案子，而他闻到了尸体或者谋杀的气味，他的样子比方才精神多了。和马丁不一样，拉斯特考虑的显然是实质性得多的问题。  
“你的棒球棒在哪？”他说。  
马丁有那么一瞬间感到疑虑。“我没打算……”  
“我也没。”拉斯特说：“我只是在和你闹着玩，马丁。我没打算去打断某人的脊梁骨——以防你忘了，我现在也没办法那么做。我变小了，记得吗？”  
“即便那样，”马丁忍不住抱怨道：“你也是个混蛋。有什么计划吗？”  
“唔，”拉斯特摇头晃脑的样子让马丁忍俊不禁，要不是马丁知道他没有喝高，他就十足十像个犯罪大师：“你说‘乐子’，那么就来点乐子吧。”  
“不伤到那个孩子。”马丁说。  
“多谢提醒，伙计，”拉斯特用平板的语气嘲讽道：“因为我本来打算对他做很坏很坏的事情。”  
“Well，”马丁忽略了最后一句：“她确实威胁要起诉我们来着。你准备好了吗？”  
半小时以后他们坐在斜坡上，远离那片灯火，从拉斯特身后探出一个毛茸茸的脑袋。  
“好极了，”马丁苦着脸说：“再告诉我一遍，你为什么要偷查尔斯的狗？”  
“因为我对那个操蛋的保险箱里的东西不感兴趣，”拉斯特伸手抚摸小狗的头：“他反正对待这条狗很糟糕。你看见它多久没洗澡了吗？它有皮肤病，而且瘦得要命，它一点也不喜欢那所房子。”  
“即便这样，它也不会成为你的狗，”马丁解释：“我还以为没有必要解释这些。”  
“而那是因为什么？”拉斯特安静地看着他。小狗叫了一声，它的叫声很虚弱。  
“因为这就是你一直搞砸自己的生活的原因，”马丁艰难地开口：“因为——你是否曾经想过，拉斯特——为什么你无法和这个世界和平相处？”  
“解释给我听。”拉斯特要求，他的口气坚决得不像一个孩子。  
“因为在我们的世界存在着规则，而你忽略它们？你从不尊重界限，你自己知道。”  
拉斯特弯下胳膊，他抱起那只狗，让马丁能够好好看看它。“碰碰它。”拉斯特说。  
“什么？”  
“碰碰它，”拉斯特坚持：“来吧。”  
马丁犹豫着伸出一只手，放在小狗的头上，它凑过来，把马丁吓了一跳。它看上去确实很高兴能够离开那所阴沉沉的房子。马丁看着它发红的眼眶，还有身上开始脱落的毛。他硬下心肠，他收回手。“即便是这样，我们也得在天亮前把它送回去。”  
“然后任由它死在那所房子里？”拉斯特说：“你到底为什么辞职？”  
马丁收回手，他拒绝再去碰那小生物，好像那是瘟疫或者别的什么。他不喜欢如此暴露自己的感情。他盯着自己放在膝盖上的手，感到难堪和生气。“好吧，随便你，留下它。”  
拉斯特把小狗放下来，它嗅着草丛。  
“这才是我所认识的那个马丁哈特。”拉斯特说，马丁分不清他是在讥讽还是别的，他觉得有些好笑，但他方才感到的不快消失了。他无声地笑了笑，拉斯特拍拍他的肩膀，像个小大人。“来吧，操，伙计，”拉斯特说：“要是你不能活着，这世界的规则又有什么用？”  
“别玩这套，”马丁在笑够了以后摆出严肃的样子：“这种审讯口吻对我行不通。”  
他在斜坡上坐了太久，以至于当他真正想要站起来的时候，意想不到的困难出现了，草地在他的身下陷了下去，夜晚的风围绕著他，拉斯特把手伸给他。  
“这儿，”拉斯特平静地说：“我会抓住你。”  
以拉斯特现在的大小，马丁很像指出他根本没办法做任何人的支撑，更别提把一个身高比他高得多的人从草地上拉起来，但他沉默着，抓住了拉斯特的手。小狗在他们身边打转，马丁使了把劲，依靠自己的力量站了起来，但他像过去一样，假装是拉斯特把他拉起来的。拉斯特对此很满意。“我恨这个世界，”马丁低声说：“有时候。”  
“谁都会的。”拉斯特对此回答。  
等到他们开车回到住处的时候，仍然没就小狗的名字达成共识，后悔已经来不及了，马丁的墓碑上将会写着“死于狗和心脏病”——拉斯特没提到他妈妈的事，马丁猜测他童年时也许没有什么真正的朋友，不过现在那两件事情中至少有一件得到了挽救。  
至少这件事情他不会后悔。马丁对自己笑笑，把电台的音量调高。


	10. Chapter 10

第一个发现马丁把谁带回办公室里来了的人是蒂姆。每一个公司里每天都会进出半打蒂姆这样的人，马丁所在的地方也一样。蒂姆把头探回来，看了看拉斯特，再看了看马丁。  
“哇噢。”蒂姆说。  
“什么，蒂姆？”马丁说，他没抬头。  
“我是说，哇噢。”蒂姆有一种好奇的语气说：“一个孩子？”  
马丁抬起头来，看了看蒂姆，后者正好奇地盯着拉斯特，好像看见了第一只在本地动物园安家的猴子。马丁总算明白了。“蒂姆，闭嘴。”马丁说。  
“我不是想要多管闲事，”蒂姆说：“但他多大了？”  
马丁站起身来把他往外推，在他问出“这是你第几任前妻的孩子”以前。  
第二个发现拉斯特的人是马丁的秘书。她正在拨号，看见拉斯特以后，话筒从她的肩膀上滑下来，弄乱了她的发型。  
“今天是‘带孩子上班日’？”她说，困惑地看着拉斯特。  
“说来话长。”马丁说。  
她耸耸肩。“如果你需要的话，”她说：“我这里有些饼干和连环画。”  
这回轮到马丁困惑了，他看着她。  
“相信我，”她朝他挤了挤眼：“我姐姐有六个孩子，我知道怎么对付他们。”  
“唔，咳，”马丁为难了，他试着把话说得婉转点：“相信我，任何东西都解决不了这一个。”  
女秘书歪着头弯下腰，伸手摸了摸拉斯特的头，拉斯特表现得好像一只蜥蜴舔了他一口。  
“你是谁，”女秘书逗他：“可爱的小家伙，嗯？”  
“上帝，”马丁觉得自己熬不过这一天的：“瑞秋，别这么干。”  
等到他带着拉斯特回到自己的办公室以后，拉斯特一屁股坐在椅子上，他的样子闷闷不乐，看起来他对这一天也兴致不高。“好极了，”拉斯特板着脸说：“还有什么？”  
“别对他们这么严格，”马丁说：“瑞秋刚刚分手了，而蒂姆已经很久没找到人上床了。”  
拉斯特刚想要说什么，马丁打断了他。“我想过把他们凑到一起，”他笑得很得意：“这主意不错吧？”  
拉斯特哼了一声。“除了他不喜欢女人，Marty。”  
“我操，”马丁咳嗽了一声：“你说真的吗？”  
“你以为呢？”  
“我一直没发现。”  
“祝贺你了，刚发现自己是个迟钝的混蛋，”  
“你还有什么要告诉我的？”  
“她是在为自己死掉的狗伤心，她没有男朋友，”拉斯特扫了桌子一眼：“这里还有什么能干的？”  
“只有我，还有其余半打试着正常工作的人，”马丁说：“感到闷了？”  
“‘正常工作’，操，”拉斯特说：“那是什么？”  
“别，”马丁警告：“我带你来这里的原因只是因为那个社会福利设施的女人盯上我们俩了，确切来说，是盯上我了——要是她知道我让一个孩子经手私人侦探事务，你猜她会怎么想？”  
“她是个假模假式又无趣的女人，马丁，”拉斯特已经在翻看他的文件了：“不值得操心。”  
“等等，”马丁想起点什么来：“她的狗？”  
“嗯哼。”  
“这么说来，前几天当他们说‘抱歉卡尔的事情，瑞秋’的时候，他们指的是她的狗？”  
“你说什么了？”  
“什么也没有。”马丁说。  
拉斯特看着他。“好吧，我也许说了……‘别难过，瑞秋，至少现在你生活里最大的混蛋已经消失了，你可以赶快给自己找到下一个’？”  
“坏主意。”拉斯特肯定地说。  
“所以你是说，卡尔不是她的男朋友，而是她的……”  
“她的狗。”  
“她的狗，我操。你想我也许犯了个大错误吗？”  
“绝对。”  
“我说，”马丁瞪着拉斯特，那孩子毫无悔意：“我真讨厌你待在这个办公室里。”  
“你难道不想要知道更多吗？”拉斯特说。  
马丁不得不给他买了一根能量棒来让他闭嘴。拉斯特从来不尊重界限，哪怕当他是个孩子的时候。马丁忍耐了一下午，最后还是没能战胜自己的好奇心。他叹了一口气，把文件推开，关上电脑。  
“好吧，告诉我——你还看出了点什么？”  
“你干嘛在工作时浏览在线约会网站？”拉斯特说。  
马丁把一口咖啡全呛了出来。拉斯特把两手都举到他能看见的地方，示意自己可什么也没干。  
马丁在揍他或是拥抱他两种使他闭嘴的选择中犹豫了一会，最后给他买了画画用的蜡笔。


	11. Chapter 11

有时候马丁抱有希望，在拉斯特做了噩梦以后，会愿意与他谈谈。他知道拉斯特最近做的那些梦：而且当他从那些梦中挣扎着醒过来时，他不愿意谈起它们。哪怕他因此冒着冷汗，把马丁的睡衣前领扯得那样紧以至于马丁觉得自己的呼吸都开始发痛，他仍然不愿意谈到它们。在自助餐厅，拉斯特往酸奶里加了那样多的巧克力酱和坚果碎，简直像是泄愤的表现。马丁几乎怀疑他在正在用另一种上瘾症取代他的酒精上瘾症，而这种新的上瘾症的症状就是过量摄入甜食。  
“Rust，”马丁皱眉头说：“你让我想起了《查理和巧克力工厂》。”  
“别那么小气，马丁。”拉斯特说，看上去精神不佳，甚至没抱怨马丁强迫他吞下去的蔬菜。  
“啊哈，”马丁亮出观点：“终有一天，你会意识到这样和我说话是一种错误。”  
“别摆出家长态度，”拉斯特阴沉着脸拨弄着蔬菜泥：“你的教育理念糟糕透顶。”  
马丁甚至不想知道那是什么意思，这孩子最近订了一堆读物，以他的名义。  
“你猜怎么的，”马丁盯着拉斯特把蔬菜泥拨到一边：“他们会为你发明一个新词的：磕糖。”  
拉斯特思考着，在他思考时他不怎么专心地舔了一下勺子的背面，然后让它停留在嘴里。他在桌子底下伸直双腿，把芝士揉成小球朝马丁扔过来，自信没人注意到，也许注意到了他也不在乎。马丁举起叉子恫吓他。拉斯特慢条斯理地吞下他的面包，留下马丁在后头付账。  
那孩子的眼睛的确在失去神采，他是如此无精打采，连反驳马丁都没了兴致。  
马丁自视不高，在他的内心深处他懂得，有一部分的原因大概是做孩子的日子太无聊了，不是每个人都受得了这种日子，要是他还是过去那个马丁，他会欺骗自己说他把拉斯特照料的很好，但经历了离职，婚姻失败，以及把自己的老搭档从血泊里拉出来以后——他觉得冗长乏味的日子就很好，这说来奇怪，但却是真的。  
临近医生告诉他们拉斯特会变回来的日期，马丁现在对这件事想得更多些。他想过在日历上把那个日子标出来的，但他后来还是决定算了。  
“你在想什么？”这些日子中的一个，拉斯特逮到他在日历前面发呆。  
“就只是，”马丁把一只手搁在下巴上，望着那些挤在一起的日子：“布里吉德医生说你恢复得差不多了，老伙计。在这些日子里，你早晚有一天会变回来——操，你感觉怎么样？”  
“Marty，这是我，”拉斯特把两只手搁在桌子上，看着手掌心：“不管哪一个。”  
马丁偏过头去看了他一会，咧开嘴笑了。“我想你说得对，但，”他皱起眉头：“知道你会变回来——这仍然让我紧张。”  
“你知道有时候——”拉斯特说：“你听起来才像是那个操蛋的孩子？你紧张什么？”  
他的声音很严厉，也很坦诚，和他过去跟马丁说话的方式一样。马丁蹲下身来，看着那双明亮的眼睛，他边笑边摇头，有点儿想要嘲笑自己。  
“我不知道，就只是，”马丁说：“担心？”  
拉斯特严肃地伸出一只手搁在他的肩膀上，看着他。过了大约半分钟，他把马丁扳了过来——这一回不得不用上两只手——那两只手在马丁的肩膀后面汇合了，那孩子郑重地把一个吻落在他的额头上，那里因为意外和忧虑正在显现出无法忽视的皱纹。从那孩子的呼吸里——马丁有时候会忘了这孩子就是拉斯特——马丁听出了他的老搭档特有的节奏，很多事情会改变，他不抽烟了，他现在还不到马丁的肩膀高，他必须要两只手的帮忙才能搬动一盒一升装的牛奶：但他还是拉斯特，只是拉斯特。  
“好点了？”拉斯特低声说，听上去还是十足十是马丁记忆里那个混球。  
“确实。”他咧开嘴，把头搁在那孩子的肩膀上。  
事实上一直到下个星期六，那个马丁刻意不去记住的日子仍然没有到来。星期五晚上他们一起看了一部电影，用薯片和棉花糖打了一张战争，第二天马丁一直快到中午才醒，拉斯特套着他最讨厌的那件史努比T恤，把头搁在他的肚皮上。周日，他们如期到拉菲埃医学中心去给拉斯特做了最后一次身体检查，布里吉德医生说他的状况很好，拉斯特一直在忍受的表情把马丁给逗笑了，他看起来像是打算在这家医院的二楼破窗而出——除了这个，马丁假装没注意到红头发医生的暗示。他们从医院大门出来，走向自己的车时，拉斯特突然拽住了马丁的袖子一角。马丁停住脚步，因为现在这个对他来说最重要的孩子看起来有话要说。  
“我也没记住那个日子，”拉斯特仰头看了看他：“我记住了它。后来我又把它忘了。”  
马丁受到了感动，但他还是板着脸。“那你就不该对布里吉德医生撒谎。”  
“看在他妈的上帝份上，Marty，”那孩子说：“我们还有很多事情没干呢。比如一辆冰淇淋车，比如你还没教会我那个你一直提起的电子游戏……”  
“等等，等等，”马丁拧起眉头：“慢下来，拉斯特。”  
“我的意思只是……”拉斯特的目光移开，落向太阳下面那台车子：“操，我也不确定。”  
马丁想说“我懂”，但他最终只是说“你猜怎么的？我想到了一件我们现在可以去做的事。”  
然后他拦腰把拉斯特抱了起来，可恨的是他现在不能把一个孩子背在他的肩膀上，只能把他转上半圈。他们像两个疯子一样钻进车子里启动了它，奔向了游乐场。  
“你知道这个吗？”  
“什么？”  
“我可一点也不后悔。”马丁说，他抓住方向盘。拉斯特什么也没说。  
拉斯特在摩天轮往下旋转的时候就已经睡着了，其实这个地方也没什么好看的，马丁在这里度过了这么多年，闭着眼睛也能复诵眼前的景象，但那并不减轻眼前景色的分类。  
夕阳映亮了摩天轮的窗户，拉斯特靠着马丁睡得很安稳。对面的一对夫妻一直在对着他们微笑。  
马丁想知道为什么生活中的一切都不是这样慢，如果它们是——哪怕有一半是——也许日子会变得好得多。摩天轮往下走最后一程的时候拉斯特猛然醒了过来，他震颤了一下，也许是以为自己已经突然间变成大人了，也许在梦里梦到了转变的发生，马丁抓住他，在他跳起来以前。  
“嘿，”马丁轻声对他说：“什么也没发生。”  
“但它会的，”拉斯特说：“最终会，不是吗？”  
马丁握住他的手，把他抱回椅子上。  
“但没有什么可害怕的。”他保证。  
事实上，后来它真正发生的过程都不像他们俩想象的那样，马丁在棒球比赛直播到一半的时候转身去拿烤箱里热好的千层面，他听到了什么东西被踢到的声音，但只发生了一下。当他回来时，拉斯特坐在沙发上，马丁的第一个反应是想要碰碰他，谁知道呢，他也许不是真的。  
“我们也许需要一件新衬衫。”拉斯特说。  
没等马丁质疑“我们”，或是把那盘千层面放好，拉斯特就过来吻住了他，隔着隔热手套，隔着热腾腾的千层面和棒球比赛，隔着整个午后的闲暇。马丁把手松开，任由食物掉落在地，伸出手去拥抱对方——这一回，他稳稳地抓住了他。

 

Fin.


End file.
